


Birthday Kisses

by HardStansOnly



Series: when you call my name [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Healthy Polyamory, Healthy Relationships, Kissing and all that jazz, M/M, MX loves their maknae, More self indulgent piss, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT7, Polyamory, Puppy I.M, soft hours, stage names because the author is lazy, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: The boys are excused early to celebrate their favorite maknae's birthday





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is late as shit but my baby deserves it. Happy (belated) bday I.M - S

I.M wasn't even properly awake before a warm body settled itself onto him. Grumbling under his breath I.M shifted so the body curling around his could do so comfortably and if he was very lucky they could both go back to sleep. The new comer gave him about five more minutes before shifting again to nuzzle at his neck.

“You awake puppy?” Minhyuk whispered as he slid a leg between his. Cracking an eye I.M quirked a sleepy smile at his lover. “Happy birthday puppy.” Before I.M could thank him the older kissed him gently.

The two lazily exchanged chaste kisses while the dorm slowly came to life around them. The soft slide of fingers into his hair had I.M sighing in contentment even as the thumb at his jaw move to angle his head. The tip of Minhyuk's tongue glided across his bottom lip and I.M parted his easily, indulging his lover in a long kiss.

“Hey no fair,” I.M chuckled at the pout in Jooheon's voice. “You cheated.”

“You slept in,” Minhyuk grinned against I.M's lips. “Too bad for you.” Snaking his tongue into the younger's mouth again Minhyuk kissed him a moment longer before pulling back to smile at the man below him. “We need to get up. Happy birthday puppy. I love you.”

“Thanks Min, love you too.” I.M stretched himself out before crawling down into Jooheon's waiting arms. “Morning.”

“I wanted to be your first birthday kiss,” Jooheon scrunched his face before smiling. “I guess that just means I have to make mine better.” I.M laughed. “Happy birthday babe.” Jooheon brushed his thumbs over the warm cheekbones. “Love you.” The rapper's kiss was just as sweet as Minhyuk's making I.M all but melt against the older. With a final peck the orange haired rapper added, “if we take any longer Hyungwon will deck me.” Jooheon grinned giving him another peck, “right?”

“Bold to assume I'm not going to deck you anyway.” Hyungwon deadpanned but he smiled, leaning against the wall watching them. “You nearly knocked me off the bed when you launched out.” Jooheon shrugged with a grin. “Go help Kihyun with breakfast.” Pressing a kiss to I.M's cheek Jooheon traded places with their tall lover. “Happy birthday puppy. I love you.”

“Thanks. I love you too.” Leaning up on his tiptoes, I.M pulled him down for a kiss loving how he fit into the curve of the man's body. Hyungwon curled one arm around his waist while the other cradled the back of his head. When Hyungwon pulled back to yawn they both laughed, though he let the older hold him for a bit longer before they had to really get moving.

On his way to the kitchen both Wonho and Shownu back him against the wall taking turns kissing him breathless while the other whispered soft words into his ear. By the time both had deemed themselves satisfied I.M was nearly a puddle against the wall with a dopey smile and a light blush splashed across his face.

“Happy birthday puppy,” Wonho kissed one cheek.

“Love you puppy,” Shownu kissed the other.

“Thank you,” I.M smiled wider lacing their fingers together to walk down the hall. In the kitchen Kihyun was finishing setting the table. “Morning Kihyunnie.” Seeing them walk in Kihyun set the final plate down so he could hold his arms open. Letting go of the two hands I.M threw himself into the older man's arms, squeaking a bit when the arms tightened around him. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“Happy birthday puppy,” Kihyun kissed a line starting from his temple, down his cheek, until finally reaching his lips. The older kissed him languidly, hands coming to rest in the curve of his waist, “love you.”

“Love you too,” I.M grinned happily.

The work day seemed to be dragging when around two in the afternoon their manager popped his head into the dance studio telling them to cut loose for the day so they could enjoy their maknae's birthday. Honestly, I.M could have kissed their manager.

Naturally they went to dinner and took lots of photos so when they finally got home at five that night all seven dumped their phones on the table and retreated to the bedroom.

“ _Ooohhhh_ ,” I.M lay panting on the bed moaning brokenly as Minhyuk slowly fucked into him. They had established long ago that the person who got the first kiss on a birthday had first dibs for sex with the birthday person. On I.M's birthday Jooheon had won three years running but since Minhyuk had beaten him into I.M's bed this year he got to be the one to open their lover up and take him apart. “Min. I-” the rest of his sentence was cut off when Hyungwon reached over from where he rested against I.M's side to stroke the youngest's leaking erection. “A-a-hhh” I.M arched up gaze already hazy.

“Puppy you look so pretty on Min's cock,” Jooheon cooed pressed against the side not occupied by the model. “Remember baby you can cum all you want today.” I.M whined low in his throat when Hyungwon timed the twists of his wrists with Minhyuk's thrusts. “Don't you wanna cum for Minhyuk?”

“Kiss me,” I.M whispered to Minhyuk. “Please kiss me.” Minhyuk cooed bending over to kiss him in the same slow way he had that morning.

“So good for us puppy,” Hyungwon cooed. “Min is taking such good care of you. Isn’t he?” I.M arched up against the older. “That’s it baby.” The warm wet that filled him made I.M gasp as Minhyuk came in him, burying his face into I.M’s neck.

“Thank you baby,” Minhyuk murmured into his skin, “you’re so good for me.” Sliding his fingers into the pink hair I.M pulled him into another kiss. “Happy birthday puppy.”

“You go cuddle with someone else,” Jooheon kissed Minhyuk’s temple. “I want a turn with him.” Minhyuk chuckled gently removing himself from the tangle of the youngest’s limbs letting Jooheon take his place. Once the spot next to I.M was vacant Shownu slipped around to fill it, the older immediately claiming a kiss. “Relax for me puppy. That’s it baby, just like that.” I.M lifted an arm forward to signal for Jooheon to lean down. Pulling away from Shownu he kissed the orange haired rapper. “Thanks baby.”

“You can move now,” I.M released him, hips bucking up when Hyungwon resumed the slow strokes of his hand. “AH!” The model thumbed the head. 

“That’s it baby,” Hyungwon continued as I.M jerked between them. “So good for us puppy.” I.M gasped, mouth falling open. “Are you going to cum for us Kyunnie?” I.M scrunched his eyes closed letting the sensations wash over him. “Go ahead baby.” Arching up into Jooheon’s thrust I.M came. “Perfect. You did so good puppy.” Jooheon paused his movement for a few moments letting the hypersensitivity fade away.

“How are you feeling baby?” Wonho appeared behind Jooheon, running the large hands up and down the man’s sides. “You look so pretty laid out for us.” The bed dipped again when Kihyun moved from the foot where he had been watching them to curl behind Hyungwon, and Minhyuk wiggled in behind Shownu.

“I feel so good,” I.M hummed happily looking around at them, “you all take such good care of me.”

“Of course we do puppy,” Shownu nuzzled his hair. “We love you so much.” I.M closed his eyes smiling.

“Do you want to go again baby?” Jooheon pet his thighs, “it’s okay if you don’t.”

“Don’t stop,” I.M sighed rolling his hips again. “Don’t stop Honey. I want you.” Jooheon blushed at the nickname, “please.”

“Anything for you puppy.” Wonho used his grip to move Jooheon making them both gasp. “Didn’t you hear puppy?” Wonho kissed Jooheon's neck, “don’t you want to make puppy cum again?”

“Honey please,” I.M grinned up rolling his hips to meet Wonho’s movements, “let’s give everyone a show.”

“Evil maknae,” Jooheon laughed breathlessly letting Wonho control his movements. “Though if it’s a show shouldn’t you be making more noise?”

“You’re right,” I.M grinned. Running his hands down his chest I.M began to hum and moan loudly, “more honey.” Cracking an eye open he looked at Wonho. “Pretty please.”

“Hold his legs up for us.” Wonho placed a hand over Jooheon’s heart to pull him back and whisper, “are you ready honey?” Both looked down at I.M whose legs were being held up by Hyungwon and Shownu. “Nice and slow baby,” Wonho grabbed both the hips again. “Nice and slow.” 

It didn’t take long for the two youngest to unravel. Jooheon being held up by Wonho’s strong arms and I.M already a moaning mess on the bed. The two had been reduced to nothing but whimpers.

“Puppy you’re already hard again,” Hyungwon cooed. “Kihyunnie. Can you help puppy out?”

“FuCK.” I.M bucked into the hand. “AH-HH.” The sudden movement made Jooheon gasp and lurch forward. “Honey, Hone-AH!” Both Shownu and Hyungwon pressed his knees closer to his chest. “AH fuck. _Please_.”

“Oh puppy you make such pretty noises,” Kihyun continued to stroke him. “C’mon puppy. Louder for us.”

“ _Pleeease,_ ” I.M grabbed at the arms holding his knees up. “Are you close Honey? Are you going to -” Jooheon’s hips stuttered twice before he whimpered and came. “Can I? Please can I?”

“As much as you want puppy,” Shownu nuzzled into his sweaty hair. “As much as you want.” A final twist of Kihyun’s wrist and I.M came again panting against Shownu's shoulder where his head had fallen. “Okay baby. That’s enough for right now,” Shownu released his leg to cup his face. “We have all night.”

“Thank you,” I.M let his eyes droop a bit while they cleaned him up. “I love you all.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
